trouble from down under
by Svu-Ncis
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Aftermath... Please read and review all ideas for next chapter welcome...
1. tip of the iceberge

Beep beep...

Not now, not again. Olivia's head was pounding it was the first time in three days she got to go home. And now once again duty called.

She looked at her clock it was "Two Thirty in the morning" She Yelled. She heard a familiar sound, and because she was half awake she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Then it hit her, her cell phone it was her cell phone. She quickly ran over to her coffee table and snatched her phone out of her bag.

"Benson" She croaked.

"Hey Olivia, my car has broken down in the middle of the Queens borough Bridge and I called VS (Vehicle Services) but I got stuck with an operator. And I can't reach Cragen on his Cell because it seems to be disconnected so can you tell him I'll be a little late?"

"Ok... actually I'll just come down and get you, I'll be there in 15 minutes." Olivia said, while at the same time trying to find her other sock.

"No Olivia you don't need to I'll just call a 24 hour pick up truck and I'll meet you and the rest of the guys at the station"

"El, it won't be a problem, after what you did for me with White coming all the way to my apartment I owe you one, I'll be there in 15." With that Olivia hung up because she knew he would keep on insisting on her not picking him up.

She got dressed. Shoved her badge, cell and gun in her bag and rushed out the door.

The drive down to QB Bridge didn't take that long, because there was no traffic, then again what kind of person gets up in the middle of the night and goes for a drive.

Driving down to the bridge wasn't so entertaining so she turned on the radio, flipping through the stations she came across a good song;

Whispering our goodbyes, waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby in the summer rain  
I can hear him saying nothing will change  
Come dance with me baby in the summer rain  
I remember the rain on our skin  
And his kisses hotter than the Santa Ana winds  
Whispering our goodbyes, waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby in the summer rain  
  
I remember laughing till we almost cried   
There at the station that night  
I remember looking in his eyes   
  
_CHORUS_  
Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
  
I can hear the whistle, military train  
I was dancing with my baby, in the summer rain  
I can hear him saying Ooh love is strange  
Come dance with me baby, in the summer rain  
I remember the rain pouring down  
And we poured our hearts out as the train pulled out  
I can see my baby waving from the train  
It was the last time that I saw him in the summer rain  
  
_CHORUS_  
Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
  
Every time I see the lightening  
Every time I hear the thunder  
Every time I close the window  
When this happens in summer  
Oh the night is so inviting  
I can feel that you are so close  
I can feel you when the wind blows  
Blows right through my heart  
  
The song had almost finished she spotted Elliot sitting in his car, and doing something that could be slightly resembled to dancing. She pulled up in front of him and waved but he didn't see her. She came up to his window.

"Hey El!" But he didn't respond. When she saw that the passenger door was unlocked she went around the back to the other side and hoped in.

"Hey Elliot having fun?" She said almost as if she was excited.

When he saw her he bolted upwards and hit his head on the ceiling of his car.

"Ouch, Liv that hurt, are you trying to kill me." He winced as he held one of his hands over his head.

"So we going or what partner, we do have a crime scene to get to and we don't want Cragen on our ass." Olivia had woken up twenty minutes ago and she was not in the mood of jokes. She quietly grunted and got out of the car. With Elliot not far behind.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Elliot said cheerfully.

"Look El, I got home at 12 last night and I woke up at 2:30 because of another damn rape so you tell me would you be cranky." Olivia was not in the mood.

But when she saw the hurt in Elliot's eyes she saw things from another perspective.

"El look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I know I'm cranky but I shouldn't be taking it out on you." Olivia said with an apologetic smile.

"It's ok, we all have bad nights and days." Elliot had what was known as a good heart.

"Come on, I'm freezing and we have to get to work, duty calls." She already had a more upbeat attitude.

Elliot and Olivia got into the car and drove away. Little did they know that at an upcoming traffic light there was a hold up in one of the bottle shops.

"Come on empty out the register or I'll blow your brains" One of the robbers yelled.

"Hey Steve, there's some one looking this way" The second one called.

"Well go sort it out I'm trying to teach this moron how to open up a cash register and empty it." Steve said with a very annoyed voice.

Marvin ( the second robber) headed outside.


	2. What happend next

Chapter 2 

As Marvin headed outside he heard Steve yell "Take care of them, remember boss said no witnesses what so ever got it" and of coarse he answered back "Aha... Steve, got it"

He headed towards Olivia's car as he came up towards it he snorted as if it were a level on a game he had already passed!

"Hey you two got a problem?" Marvin called through the window.

Elliot rolled down the window "Nothing we just stopped our car is there a problem?"

Marvin couldn't take Elliot's politeness and just angrily said "Get out of the car now!"

Elliot raised an eyebrow and looked at him funny "Hey buddy, do you know who your talking to?"

Marvin had it "do I look like I care, GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!"

"Ok fine you started it" Elliot said calmly.

Elliot go out of the car, and was then when Marvin saw his gun and badge.

"So you're a cop then ha great, Hey Steve we got a cop here maybe even two!"

"Great. Bring em' both here and I'll deal with them we got special treatment for cop!" Steve called out

"Look buddy you aren't taking us nowhere." Elliot was angry now.

Marvin thru a punch at Elliot and it hit Elliot in the cheekbone. Elliot took his cuffs out and started to say "Your under arre..." when he got a sharp pain in his stomach. Olivia screamed. "Shoot her to no witnesses remember." Steve yelled out.

He shot Olivia write in the abdomen." AHH " Olivia cried out in pain.

Marvin left with a laugh.

And that's all Elliot could remember before he blacked out.

"Elliot" "Elliot" Olivia called and called but it was no use Elliot couldn't here her she crawled back to the car, picked up her mobile and dialed 911. " This is Olivia Benson badge number 506784 (not her real one) I need a bus down at the corner of Flushing and Quensbridge, two officers down. I repeat we need a bus down at the corner of Flushing and Quensbridge, two officers down. "And with that her world went dark too.

**Manhattan Hospital!**

Captain Cragen had been called down to the hospital. He waited there for 5 hours till both Olivia and Elliot came out of surgery.

He requested they be put in a room together because they would be both under Protection he was calling in 2 cops from the 2-6 to watch them.

He saw Olivia move. So he rushed in to the room.

"Elliot, no, no, don't shoot him nooo...." Olivia was mumbling these words over and over again.

Her eyes flickered open and she tried to get up but Don calmed her down.

"Where's Elliot is he alright?" Olivia was very concerned.

"Olivia he's fine he made it thru surgery and is now recovering in the bed next to your on the right." Don tried his hardest not to sound worried.

And then they heard Beep Beep Beep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Olivia jumped up and started calling for the doctor and then about 4 doctors rushed in

Closed the curtains so Olivia could no longer see what was going on.......

Hey this is chap 2 sorry it's a bit short ... for the people who thought I got offended I appreciate your help I just thought I'd try a storyline that new and I haven't read any way thanks for your advice and review and ill write more

Please review!


	3. Aftermathand Kathy

'Clear' 'Beep' 'Beep'

'Olivia, calm down!'

'How can I cap, they won't let us see anything!' Olivia couldn't wait any longer. So, she stood up from her bed, and gently opened the curtains.

The doctors stood around the bed and she couldn't see anything, then one of the doctors moved. She saw his face and relief washed through her body. He was breathing.

' Ok, Mr. Stabler you're a lucky man' Doctor Mason commented.

' Doctor Mason can I see him' Olivia rushed up to him.

' That shouldn't be a problem Ms. Benson, but he needs to rest'

'Olivia, and I won't be long' Olivia just couldn't wait she had to see him.

She walked up to his bed he finally looked peaceful. She sat beside him and laid her head on his pillow, after a few minutes she heard a sound and bolted up. Elliot's eyes were open and there was a smile on his face.

'Ohh, Elliot your awake' Olivia's voice had many sounds one was relief.

'Hey partner, how long was I out?' Elliot's voice was low and barely able to be heard.

'I'm so glad your okay, I'm not sure because I don't know how long we were in surgery' Olivia spoke up this time.

'Don, it's good to see you' Elliot said as he spotted Captain Cragen at the back of the room.

'Nice to se you to Elliot, get well I'll leave you to along. By the way Elliot I tried to call your wife but you phone was disconnected one of your kids must of pulled it out.' Don said, thinking it was an accident.

'No Don, it wasn't one of my kids Kathy took them and moved to her mothers, so I moved out and into another apartment, I got no phone yet.'

Don left the room with a concerned look on his face.

' El, why didn't you tell me?' Olivia was hurt, she was his best friend, or was she.

'Liv, it happened a few days I was still getting use to it myself.' Elliot saw the hurt in her eyes

'Ok, well give me Kathy's number, you're kids deserve to know .' Olivia took her cell out and gave it to Elliot so he could type in the number.

'Hello'

'Yes Hello, I'm looking for Kathy?' Olivia stated

'This is she' Kathy knew it was Olivia.

'Hi Kathy, this is Olivia'

'If you're looking for Elliot he's not here' She said it was hard and cold.

'No, actually I'm not he is right here beside me, but there's a problem this morning we were driving to the station and at a crossing, an armed person shot Elliot and I. Luckily were both fine, I just thought you should know!'

'Oh my, I'll be right down, which hospital is it?' Kathy asked

'Mercy General' Olivia said and with that she hung up.

'Kathy is on her way' Olivia told Elliot

' Ok that's strange, 4 days ago she told me she couldn't care less about what happened to me or with me and to get the hell out, wonder why she cares?'

'El, she still loves you, is reconciliation a possibility?' Liv asked.

'No Liv, it isn't because I know she doesn't love me and frankly I have fallen out of love with her I kept it together for the children, I'm sick of coming home and getting interrogated for were I was, so no it isn't an option.'

'I'm sorry El, the doctor said you need your rest so I'll leave you alone, Kathy will be here soon.' She started to get up but he tugged on her arm.

'No Liv, stay.'

She sat down laid her head down and the both drifted to sleep.

2 Hours Later…

Kathy walked down the halls of Mercy General. She saw Captain Cragen and came up to see what everyone was talking about.

She pushed through Munch and saw Olivia's head on Elliot's pillow and Elliot's hand around her.

And the anger inside her burned up…

Next chapter up soon………… I won't have the Olivia and Elliot fall in love, have a kid happily ever after its going to be original. REVIEW and anyone have ides for a good new chapter……


End file.
